A Bloody Secret
by TheRadicalQueenOfMadness
Summary: Faye has moved in with her boyfriend Spike only to find out things aren't exactly what they seem cause in a world of vampires you can never be too sure.SpikeFaye. PLEASE REVIEW! .
1. A Strange Welcome

Hey guys, I really, REALLY hope you like my fanfic. It might seem boring and a little weird at first but trust me, it's going to be very good ^_~. I just thought it would be really cool if I could throw the Bebop characters into a world of vampires and stuff. Please review!!! This is my first fanfic and I want to know what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy bebop never have and never will, but I do own this story so please NO STEALING!! ^_^.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a very cold day in November and, unfortunately it was that time again. He only had to do this once a year but he hated the idea.  
  
"I'm supposed to protect people not kill them." He mumbled to himself while waiting for his target.  
  
It was a very pretty 23 yr old girl; she had short purple hair, one hell of a body, and beautiful emerald green eyes. She wore her little skimpy outfit. She looked like a hooker, and was thought to be one but underneath it all she was a normal person. He didn't know this of course, to him, she was an easy target and nobody would miss her anyway.  
  
"Hey," she said planting one of her hot kisses on his cheek, "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Then let's not waste time." He said helping her with her bags. Her kiss seemed to have no effect on him today but she said nothing. They both boarded their ships and left for the Bebop.  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with him." Faye thought to herself. "He's seems so. distant."  
  
They had been together for some time now. She remembered the first time they met. She was a part time bartender at 'The Silver Star' when he wandered in. She was immediately attracted to him but he took no interest in her, instead he kept on ranting on and on about his lost love. Julia was her name, his so called 'angel' that disappeared three years ago. Every night after that he would return like she was some sort of therapist. She regarded him as a friend since she couldn't have him, but out of nowhere he would start to flirt with her. Then before she knew it they were an item. The whole thing didn't make sense but at the same time she wasn't going to pass up the offer. Now she was moving in with him. Things were happening fast, very fast but she didn't care. She needed a place to stay and not worry about rent.  
  
When they finally got to the Bebop Spike seemed to return to his old self  
  
"Well, this is it." He said looking at her. "It's nothing fancy. but it's home." He was trying to read the expression on her face but there wasn't any to be found. Then out of nowhere a smile appeared.  
  
"Not bad. I didn't know you guys could be so clean." Spike only smiled at her remark.  
  
'At least she likes it.' He thought to himself.  
  
Just then Jet entered.  
  
"Yo Spike!"  
  
"Hey Jet, this is Faye my girlfriend."  
  
"Ah, so you're the one he's been telling me about." Jet said to Faye eyeing her suspiciously. It was as if he was checking if she was in good shape, like he was some sort of health inspector.  
  
"It's nice to finally meet you Jet." She answered smiling desperately trying to ignore Jet's weird behavior. A period of uncomfortable silence followed.  
  
"Why don't I show you to your room?" Spike said. He didn't want anything to ruin his plan. Faye was starting to get suspicious, he could tell by the way she looked at him and Jet eyeing her like she was some tasty treat wasn't making it any better for him.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Spike," Faye said in a low voice making sure Jet was out of sight, "that friend of yours is freaking me out."  
  
"Don't worry Faye; he's just picky about who's staying on his ship." He reassured her.  
  
"No, not like that, I just get the feeling that he wants to eat me or something."  
  
"That's silly." He replied putting down her bags. "He's really a nice guy once you get to know him."  
  
"I hope your right." She said worriedly as she sat on her bed. The room was quite small, but it had good qualities: a television, ceiling fan, bed, and a big enough closet. Lady Luck was on her side, or so it appeared. After unpacking her stuff she accompanied Spike to the kitchen for lunch.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything Jet." Faye asked in between bites, "This stuff is really good."  
  
"No, I already ate." He stated.  
  
"I must say Jet; you really out did yourself this time, too bad you don't eat like normal people." Spike said teasingly.  
  
"Oh shut up Spike you know we va-." he suddenly stop in the middle of his sentence when he felt Spike step on his foot and realized what he was going to say, "I mean. vegetarians don't eat that stuff" Luckily Faye was too busy eating that she didn't hear a word that had been said. Although the food was delicious Spike didn't enjoy it. The beast within was getting impatient and would probably surface within a month or so. He looked across at Faye longingly, then back at his plate causing him to frown. He couldn't eat another bite, so he chose to watch her eat instead.  
  
'At least she has an appetite' he thought to himself.  
  
Soon she would be his and his cravings would stop. He just wished it didn't have to be this way. He truly didn't care for Faye as much as she thought. She was more of a.friend to him, not that he was just playing with her emotions or anything of the sort, but, she was no Julia and as long as that was a fact he would carry out his plan. Now it was almost time for phase two. It had been a while since he had done this but he was sure of what he was doing.  
  
"Hello. Spike... Is there anybody in there?" said a worried and slightly freaked out Faye waving her hands frantically in front of Spike's face.  
  
"Huh?" replied one very confused Spike. "What happened?"  
  
"I believe you were just spaced out for about. fifteen minutes"  
  
"Sorry, I have a lot of things on my mind."  
  
"O.k., I just wanted you to know that I'm going to take a bath so don't come in." having said that she walk out of the room to prepare for her bath. Ten minutes later Faye was relaxing in the tub and reading a novel.  
  
'Oh Lucy I can no longer suppress these feelings I have for you'  
  
'John you have to try, you're to marry my sister and I can't afford to disgrace our family's name'  
  
'Forget them. We can run away from this place and be happy, just you and me.' John was on his knees desperately hoping for a 'yes'.  
  
'I'd rather die than see my sister unhappy.' Lucy replied angrily just before she ran off.  
  
"Why do I even bother reading this book? It's so boring and unrealistic." said Faye frustrated with Lucy's stubbornness. "I mean Rachael is ill and expected to die so she can't marry John anyway." Then without second thought she threw the book on the floor and began to reflect on the recent events. Spike seemed to act more like a friend than a boyfriend; he was spacing out more than ever and seemed to have forced himself to eat that incredibly delicious meal Jet made. And Jet never ate a thing as far as she was concerned nor did he even seem hungry (except for when he looked at her).Spike also seemed to look at her ravenously, but she would talk to him about his strange behavior in the morning. Suddenly she felt a wave of sleepiness come of over her so she quickly got dressed and retreated to the safety of her room taking all her stuff with her. Very soon she was in a deep sleep.  
  
  
  
So. what do you think, good or bad? Please review!!!! I really need to know what you think (and yes, I accept flames.) 


	2. A Vampire Bounty

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Hi, here's chapter two. Things should be getting interesting now. I really hope you enjoy and thanks again to Moonwhisper and Sushigirl07 for reviewing my first chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Never have and never will, but I do own this story so please NO STEALING!! ^_^.  
  
  
  
Faye woke up the next day with a slight headache. With her eyes still closed she put a hand on her aching forehead only to find beads of sweat were there. She looked up at the fan. It was off.  
  
"Oh great," she said grumpily. "I forgot to turn on the fan, and this headache isn't making it any better either." She looked at her watch. It was 6:00 am. Then got up and took a shower.  
  
As she stood there, the water beating on her back, she wondered how she had slept for 18 hours straight and thought about the strange dream she had during these 18 hours.  
  
*** Dream ***  
  
Faye opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of a dark forest. Hoping that if she started walking she could probably find a way out, she began a long journey down a path.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody here?" she called out in no particular direction.  
  
She had been walking for long time now and was just about to give up. The only answer she received was a sudden gust of wind that blew on her back. When she turned around the only thing she saw was a pair of red eyes staring back at her from a nearby bush. Faye froze on the spot. What it was, were it came from, and if it was friendly were the only thoughts that plagued her head. The creature in the bush, seeming to be angry at Faye's staring, began to growl. Faye took this as her queue to run. She ran down the path as fast as she could ignoring branches as they cut her delicate skin. Frequently she would look back at her pursuer to see if she had eluded it. But to her disappointment it was right behind her and getting closer. She then decided that she wasn't going to look back at those horrid eyes again and instead look for a hiding place. Unfortunately she tripped over a huge tree root and hit her head leaving her unconscience, and her pursuer still coming closer.  
  
******  
  
After her shower Faye went to the living room and surprisingly Spike was already there. He was looking at something on the computer while drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey Spike."  
  
"Good morning to you too Faye." He answered not taking his eyes off the computer screen.  
  
"Where's Jet?"  
  
"Sleeping, he was out all night trying to gather some information about the new bounty."  
  
"You never told me you were a bounty hunter." She said walking towards him, curious to see what he was looking at.  
  
"Well, you never asked."  
  
"WOW, TEN MILLION WOOLONGS! FOR THIS GUY?!" Faye exclaimed looking at the picture. It was a tall, boney man with long silky black hair, piercing black eyes and he seriously looked like he needed a tan.  
  
"They call him the Black Raven, but his real name is Melvin. It's been said that he's a vampire.  
  
"That guy, no way. Just look at him. How on earth could he possibly be a vampire?"  
  
"It's not what he is, it's what he does."  
  
"What do you mean, what he does?"  
  
"He's a supplier," Faye gave him a puzzled look. "Meaning that he kidnaps people, and then sells them to vampires as slaves or food." Spike explained. "I haven't seen a supplier for a while now." He continued, rubbing his chin. "They move very quickly, like a hawk. A guy could be beside you one minute, next thing you know, he's gone. This one must be getting slow or they wouldn't have been able to identify him."  
  
Faye looked at him questionably. "So, how do you know all of this?"  
  
"It's not like I haven't done this before, Faye. I do this for a living"  
  
"You're a slayer?" she asked him. Shock plainly written all over her face. Spike only smirked at her reaction. "How come you never told me Spike?" she asked him again, putting emphasis on the 'me'.  
  
"As I said before, you never asked." He replied, a smirk still on his face. "Besides, it would only put you in danger and put me in even more danger than I already am in."  
  
"So," she said changing the subject. "How do we catch this guy anyway? He is a vampire."  
  
"Well, thanks to Jet we now know where he hangs out." He said handing her a piece of paper.  
  
"The Atlantis Night Club." She said, "Let me guess, there're too many people there to notice him, lots of people to kidnap and they're probably too drunk to even notice that they're being kidnapped."  
  
"Exactly. I'm glad that my darling isn't that clueless."  
  
Spike then got up from his chair and headed for the kitchen. "Whatever." said Faye who was now walking behind him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Spike and Faye headed out to the night club that night in hope of catching the bounty. Spike didn't like the idea of Faye tagging along though and tried very hard to change her mind. Although she was a bounty hunter, she also had no experience with theses kind of bounties and would surely get hurt. Personally, Spike wasn't just doing this for the money or the fact that he didn't have to bring them back alive. He was doing this to take revenge on them for what they had done to his mother. Nobody deserved to die like that. And the fact that nobody knew why was just as bad. Horrible images of his dead mother flashed before his eyes like a movie. He looked down at Faye as they walked down the street towards the club, fearing that something bad would happen to her. He was surprised at his feelings for her, but, even more surprised at the long line before him.  
  
"Faye, please tell me that is not the line."  
  
"Sure, but I would be telling a lie."  
  
Spike sighed. "How are we supposed to get in now?"  
  
"Leave that to me" said Faye in a devilish voice as she took off her jacket, revealing to Spike and all other bystanders the black dress she was wearing (complete with heels). It was a very short spaghetti strap dress with a v-neck which clung to her like a second skin. She then walked confidently to the bouncer putting on a sexy smile.  
  
"Hey," she said to the tall and muscular man before her in a seductive voice. "When do you get off?" The bouncer immediately returned the smile.  
  
"At 1:00 but I can let Charlie take my space." He replied. And just in time as Faye pressed her lips against his giving him the best kiss he had ever had in his entire life. They really seemed to be enjoying themselves and received abundant applause from the people in the line. Spike wasn't too happy about this but acted as though nothing was wrong. Taking this as a good opportunity to get to go inside unnoticed, Spike slipped past them and into the club. About ten seconds after that other people were racing to get in causing a stampede and a good way for Faye to escape.  
  
After searching for about ten minutes, Faye finally found Spike at the bar buying a drink. "You know," she said putting her hands on her hips. "After what I just did for you I seriously thought that you would wait on me."  
  
"Why Faye, I would have waited on you, but, you seemed to be enjoying yourself. So I said to myself: Why spoil your fun?" Faye only grunted in reply as she sat on the stool beside his. She immediately ordered a drink hoping it would remove the horrible taste from her mouth. That guy wasn't exactly Prince Charming nor did he have fresh breath and she had a very good theory that he had had pork for dinner. When Faye had almost reached halfway through her fifth drink she heard a faint scream. Before she knew it, she found herself wandering around the club with a stake in her hand searching for Black Raven. Soon she heard another but this one was much louder. Faye then quickly headed in the direction of the scream which she had discovered to be very lonely. Faye slowly began to search for a clue to where they could have gone to. Her heart beating faster and faster with every step she took, but, as she neared the spot she found that she was face to face with Black Raven himself. Faye stood there in shock as he smiled evilly at her, his fangs in plain view. Faye's hands trembled with fear causing her to drop the stake.  
  
"I've been looking for you." He said in a deep voice as he grabbed her from around the waist.  
  
Faye let out a shrill cry that would make a banshee proud as he moved quickly with her through the mass of people and out the back door. The extremely loud music blocking out her screams and to her great surprise there was Spike, stake in hand and ready for action. Raven hastily dropped Faye on the ground and engaged in a thrilling battle with Spike. Her jaw practically dropped when she saw Spike fighting Raven. His movements were swift and graceful, like a dance. His punches so accurate and his kicks incredibly powerful. What speed? What strength? Was it even possible for one to do those things? And yet, his opponent never seemed amazed at his abilities. But she figured that he had had a lot of practice and had grown used to their swift movements. Finally, Spike ended the fight putting a stake through his heart.  
  
"Spike, that was amazing!"  
  
"Ahh, it was nothing really."  
  
"Spike?" said the voice of the dying Raven. "Are you Spike? I must know!"  
  
"Yes, I am Spike" Spike replied a little confused. It didn't make sense hiding it if he was going to die.  
  
"Why don't you come back. please?" he said in a weak voice.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He replied turning his back to Raven and helping Faye to her feet.  
  
"Our queen needs you.please." Raven pleaded with him. "Queen Julia needs you."  
  
"Julia?!" Spike and Faye exclaimed in unison. Spike then went over to the vampire's body hoping to get some answers, but, unfortunately he was already dead.  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think? I know I probably messed up the fighting part but I really tried. I guess it's just not my thing. PLEASE REVIEW!! The more reviews I get, the more I'll write. 


	3. An Old Friend

Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update. This chapter might seem a little. rushed, but, it had to be done. Hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" shouted Faye, as Spike treated her wound. "That hurts."  
  
"I told you not to come"  
  
"Well I'm glad I did" she replied looking into his mismatched eyes with admiration. "Spike you were incredible! I've never seen anyone move like that before in my life! How do you do it?"  
  
"It's a talent I guess." He answered shifting his gaze from Faye and back to her arm. It was injured by a piece of broken glass when Raven had dropped her. A period of silence followed.  
  
"I've seen quite a few slayers in combat at the bar and none of them moved as fast as you, not even close." Faye said in a questioning tone of voice. Spike could almost feel her gaze on him but pretended not to notice. "And who is Queen Julia.? She asked a little afraid of the answer. "Is that the same Julia from three years ago?"  
  
". No Faye, I know for a fact that Julia is not a vampire, much less the queen. I would have sensed it. Julia's probably dead. If not I'm sure she would have let me know." He replied letting out a big sigh and looking at the floor. She was the part of his past that he desperately wanted to forget. That was part of the reason he left his hometown anyway. Everything reminded him of her, yet there was not a trace of her to be found. And right when he needed her most. right after his mother's death.  
  
"What do you mean you would have sensed it" asked Faye even more puzzled. Spike's eyes widening as she said this.  
  
"Nothing." He lied. "Just instincts I guess." But Faye wasn't convinced. She lifted his head up to face her. She stared deep into his eyes as if searching for something and didn't find it, not even a trace. It was then she knew that she would never be the same.  
  
"Then if it's not that Julia why does she need you Spike." Spike fell silent.  
  
"She probably got me mixed up with somebody else." He shrugged.  
  
"Really now, how many people out there name their children Spike."  
  
"You'd be surprised." He smirked.  
  
"Spike!" she shouted getting pretty annoyed, "You're lying to me aren't you. I know you are." She really didn't want an answer, but she got one anyway.  
  
"Well Faye, some stories are better left untold." Spike walked out of the room leaving her behind with a lot of mixed feelings. She really wanted to give Spike a piece of her mind but thought better of it. If he could beat the crap out of Raven, imagine what he would do to her. So she decided that if he wasn't going to give her some answers she would find out on her own. If she wasn't the Julia Spike loved Faye would be safe. But if the real Julia was back then that would be bad news for her. Faye had really bad luck with people and Spike was the only one she could really trust and she really didn't want to lose him.  
  
Faye began her search for answers 10:00 that night leaving Jet in the kitchen cooking. Only God knows what he was cooking at this time of night but more than likely it was for Spike.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So Faye, what brings you back here? I thought I'd never see you again." Jack asked after her fifth drink  
  
"I need some info Jack. You know anything about the 'Queen of the Vampires'?"  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that she's a looker." He replied, a big smile on his face. "But from what I hear, she hung up on some guy or something like that."  
  
"Interesting. very interesting." She said smiling evilly. 'I've got you now Spike' she thought to herself. "Anything else?"  
  
Jack sighed, "Nope."  
  
"Not even a rumor?"  
  
"None that I know of."  
  
"Oh come on there must be something else"  
  
"Sorry Faye, that's all I know." Faye then repeatedly hit her head on the counter with a thud. It was going to be harder than she thought. If she wasn't going to find out anything here she wouldn't find anything anywhere else.  
  
"What am I going to do?" she asked. "There must be someone around here who knows SOMETHING." She said emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Well then, I'm sure I'll be of some assistance to you." Said a voice from behind her. Faye almost leapt out of her seat at the sound of his deep voice and instantly knew who it belonged to.  
  
Faye looked up at Jack. "Please don't tell me it's who I think it is." frustration clearly in her voice as she ran her fingers through her hair. Jack chose not to answer her question mainly because he didn't want to get involved and also because he liked to watch. Who knows what would happen with those two.  
  
Faye hesitantly turned around and found herself looking up to the man she so desperately wanted to elude. He was tall, very handsome, had nice broad shoulders, a muscular build and short silvery hair that stopped at his shoulders.  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone for once?" she asked.  
  
"Well I heard a lady in distress and came to her rescue."  
  
"Sorry, but this lady would rather die before asking YOU for anything. The last time I asked you for a favour we ended up going to dinner together and only God knows what else!" She said almost screaming. That was indeed the weirdest date she'd ever been on and the only reason she agreed to go was because she thought he was a major hunk (and had LOADS of cash $_$).  
  
"I really didn't expect to see you again." He said giving her a once over, "The last thing I heard was that you were moving in with your boyfriend." He was completely ignoring her comment. "But I guess he isn't taking care of you now is he." He was frowning at the bandage on her arm.  
  
"That's none of your business." She snapped, quickly pulling her red jacket over her shoulders. He pulled a lock of hair behind his ear revealing his beautiful eyes and an evil grin.  
  
"As I was saying before, I know quite a few things about the vampire queen." He continued.  
  
Faye couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. After all it was the first time she had actually seen them. It was as if his eyes were not just one colour but was constantly changing with each colour fading into the next. These were NOT ordinary hazel eyes. They looked so magical and totally unreal to the point that Faye was starting to believe that she really had had too many drinks. But still she gazed on, lost in its magical spell. "Well, since you won't leave me alone I guess it couldn't hurt to lis-" she said dreamily.  
  
"Good." He said caressing her cheek. He then escorted her to his usual spot at the far end of the bar. Jack was amazed. "How on earth did he do that!" he exclaimed. 'Mmm.I wonder what's his secret?' he said to himself as he went back to work.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"What a night." Faye said yawning as she left the hanger. It was 3:00a.m and the Bebop was in total darkness except for the light coming from the TV. She was so tired that she plopped onto the couch and fell asleep.  
  
Faye suddenly woke up covered in sweat when she heard a sound. She looked around frantically. "Who's there?" she whispered, completely aware that whoever it was couldn't hear her.  
  
She quietly crept into the hanger where she heard the sounds coming from. She could barely make out the figure in the shadows but it seemed very familiar. She then turned on the light in time to see the figure slip behind her ship. All Faye heard was her heart beating rapidly as she walked closer and closer to the spot. Suddenly, a bat flew past her and out the door screeching all the way causing her to let out a little scream. Feeling relieved that that thing was gone she looked around to see what it was doing. And there on the ground next to the Hammerhead was a rag lying in a pool of blood.  
  
"Wait a minute, doesn't this." she said moving closer to examine the bloodied rag. ".doesn't this belong to.?" she asked herself. There was only one person it could've belonged to and that person was.  
  
"Jet." She gasped covering her mouth.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Of Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Sorry about the little cliffhanger. Truthfully, it seemed like a good place to stop. Please remember to review. If I don't get any reviews then the chapters will take a longer time come. ^_^. 


	4. Memories, Broken Glass And Strange Relat...

Hi guys here's chapter 4. Sorry for the long wait. I was getting a bit lazy and stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoy ^_^.

Chapter 4

***Earth***

Spike sat on the couch in the living room watching TV. hoping to get some information on the new bounty. Unfortunately, it was the smallest of the small fries. A human. But what more could he expect on this planet. The nights are so short not to mention the fact that meteors are constantly entering the atmosphere. Spike sighed mentally recalling how they got here. 'Mmm…we left mars … I accidentally changed course for Earth… yup, I'm an idiot' he groaned. The bounty wasn't worth much but in their dire need of food and cash they took the job. His stomach grumbled.

"Hey Jet, got anything to eat. I haven't eaten in ages." He called out to the kitchen.

"Nope." Jet replied. He had his head in the empty refrigerator with a frown on his face. "Anything new about the bounty?"

"Same old same old"

"Well then you'll just have to go catch the bounty… or…."

"Or what?"

 "We could eat Faye."

"I'll pass. I'm not that desperate."

"You sound like it to me."

"Oh shut up Jet." Jet snickered.

"But you are getting attached to her. Don't forget what you have to do." Spike fell silent. He had almost forgotten about that. It was something that he tried not to think about. That damn monster ruined everything for him.

"Speaking of Faye, where is she?" he said changing the subject.

Just then they heard Redtail land. A few minutes later Faye entered the room amazingly carrying nine shopping bags and sporting her new shades.

"Hey boys." She said as she walked over to Spike lightly kissing him on the cheek. "Did you miss me?" she sat down beside him.

 "Where have you been all morning? It's 2:00 p.m."

"Out" she said plainly taking off her shades.

"Visiting old acquaintances again? I'm surprised you came back." He sighed looking up at the ceiling. Faye wasn't too happy about this comment and glared at him. She had only told him about that night because she was scared of Jet and was worried about Spike's safety. But Spike was disgusted at her suspicions about Jet and even more upset that she was out all night with some guy. It made her angry to think how he thought she was cheating on him (especially with that jerk)

"Actually," she said in a not too friendly voice. "I went to the dog races and won myself a whole ton of money so -"

"-you went shopping." Jet finished not sounding too happy.

"Exactly. A girl has needs you know" she gestured to the bags at her feet.

"So, while you were out did you bring back anything for us?" Jet said getting annoyed.

"Yes, I got some groceries. What kind of woman do you think I am!  I couldn't let you guys starve." She said a little offended by his comment. She gave him five out of the nine bags which were filled with groceries. Jet was ashamed.

"Thanks."

"You better be grateful!" They got up and went in the kitchen to pack out the food leaving Spike on the couch. Spike finally left the room after dozing off for the third time. Faye and Jet were still in the kitchen cooking and talking. This was a little strange for Faye since the accident in the hanger a week ago. Spike lazily walked to his room and plopped onto the bed falling asleep instantly.

***Dream***

_Spike was walking down the street his head towards the pavement. He was whistling a sad tune as the blood still dripped from his hands. How could he have let it happen? If only he had arrived a little sooner this wouldn't have happened to her. The thunder roared above in the dark, night sky signaling the rain to fall. Spike walked on…_

_"Spike!" said a voice in the distance. _

_"Spike!!" no answer._

_"SPIKE!" Spike stopped as he heard his angel's voice and turned around to face her_

_"Julia" he breathed with sadness in his eyes._

_"What's wrong? I heard about the showdown with that wolf gang. What happened? Are you hurt?"_

_"I'm o.k. they were really strong but we fought them off."_

_ "You don't sound o.k. to me, Spike. What happened?"_

_"Mother…" he whispered showing her his bloody hands. Julia's eye's widened in both fear and shock. She took a step back. "They killed her…" Spike broke down in tears as Julia held him. "What kind of monster would do such a thing… for no good reason… she died in my arms Julia… I saw her take her last breath…"_

_"I'm so sorry…" she said tears in her eyes. They embraced. The rain pounded hard on their heads. Julia was the first to let go. She softly kissed him on the lips. "I have to go Spike." She said sadly shaking all over. "I'll see you later" she stated hesitantly. Spike gave her a small smile and she ran off leaving him alone in the rain._

***End Of Dream***

"Jet, the strangest thing happened to me at the market." Faye said chopping some carrots. "There I was minding my own business when all of a sudden a crazy red head comes running towards me screaming 'Ed wants back her tomatoes!' Faye waved her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Hey watch where you swing that thing." Jet said pointing to the knife in her hand.

"Oops, sorry. Anyway she starts accusing me of stealing her tomatoes, and then sets her wolf on me."

"Wolf?!" jet exclaimed looking a bit confused.

"Same thing I was thinking. Strange pet huh?" She put the carrots in the stew and sat down drinking a glass of water.

"So, did you steal the tomatoes?"

"Hell no."

****

Spike woke up with a start. Why was he dreaming about her all of a sudden? He'd never had a dream like this before… and had never wanted to. That was a memory from long ago. A BAD memory…

****

Fay's hand accidentally knocked over the glass causing it to shatter into a million pieces. Faye mumbled a curse under her breath as she bent down to pick them up. Jet helped her. Jet proved to be a good man after all and Faye no longer was afraid to stay alone with him. They quickly gathered all the broken glass and threw them away. In the process of doing this a shard of glass pierced Jet's palm making a deep slice.

"Jet you're hurt" she said taking his hand and pulling out the shard.

"No it's o.k. really." He said pulling his hand from her grasp.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok, so let me see" With little resistance she grabbed back his hand. Faye gasped.

It was gone. The blood, wound …everything.

"What are you?" Faye's hands were shaking. Jets paused a little then opened his mouth to speak. Just then they heard Spike calling from the living room.

 "Jet you have a visitor!"

Jet quickly left the kitchen leaving one very confused Faye behind. Jet was shocked to see who the visitor was.

"Edward." He whispered in disbelief. "Is that you?"

"Uncle Jet! Edward missed you so much!" Ed leaped happily into Jet's arms nearly squeezing him to death. Suddenly a wolf appeared out of the shadows and jumped on Jet too causing all three of them to fall to the ground laughing. Faye walked in at that moment and froze on the spot.

"O my God" she whispered. Everything went quiet and all eyes were on her.

"What's wrong Faye?" Spike asked.

"You stole Ed's tomatoes!" Ed said angrily and Ein barked "Go get her Ein!" Ein chased Faye around the room as she screamed for the guys to help her. Unfortunately they just stood there watching, finding it very entertaining. After about 5 minutes of chasing, Faye accidentally ran into a wall and fell unconscious.

"Great"

Spike frowned.  "And just when it was getting good too." 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Of Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

O.k., I admit that this chapter was kinda weird and a little boring, but, I really wanted to bring Ed into the story. Sorry again for the long wait. Anyway, now that the whole crew is here I can really start the story ^.^ There's a lot more to it than it seems so look for the clues in the chapters (past and present). Remember to review!! I just love hearing from people ^_^.


	5. Jet's Secret

Hey guys I've finally posted Chapter 5. I'm really sorry about the long wait. I have exams coming up and stuff. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy ^_^. 

Chapter 5

**In Ed's room**

"And here's your room Ed"

"Yay! Edward has a room all for Edself" Jet smiled. He was very happy to see Ed again. She was pretty odd but he loved her all the same.

"Ed, why don't you unpack your stuff; and I'll give you some of Faye's special stew."

"OK" Ed quickly unpacked her weird stuff and her computer. Then she practically ran to the kitchen with Ein not too far behind. Jet watched as she greedily gobbled up all the stew. His mind wandered. He hadn't seen her since she was ten. Ryan, her father, his brother, was like himself, a vampire. Her mother was a lupa of one of the werewolf packs. They both were very powerful beings.

There was a lot of conflict between the vampires and werewolves at that time because of their relationship and everybody knows that vampires and werewolves don't mix. It was a terrible time lots of bloodshed. Ed was only 6 when her mother died and had only her father to take care of her. They were always moving constantly from place to place but never planet to planet. Ryan loved Earth too much to move on like the rest.

"Ed, where's your dad?" the question just came to him. Ed's spoon fell out of her hand and into her bowl with a clank. She looked up at him biting her lip her.

"Well..?" Jet questioned. 

"Father Person…uh… father person isn't coming back" she said in a sad voice

"What do you mean?" he asked. Ed reached into her blouse and pulled out an envelope. She handed it to him saying: "Father Person left Ed and Ein with some friends and never came back…"

Jet took the envelope from her and opened it almost afraid of what was in it. He took out the piece of paper in the envelope and read.

~*~*~

 Spike watched Faye as she lay unconscious on the couch. She looked so peaceful and even more beautiful than when she was awake. Spike brushed some strands of hair out of her eyes. He was feeling a little guilty about not helping her, but, the beast within loved that kind of entertainment and refused to let him help. He pities her. She loves him so much yet she's so unaware of the danger she's in… like the others before her… the others that fell in love with him. He cared for Faye, but he could never love her. He loved Julia and only Julia. He held Faye's hand and felt the blood pump through her veins. He could have her right here and now and she wouldn't know a thing…he gazed longingly at her neck as if in a trance.

~*~*~*~

Jet finished reading the letter, folded it and put it back in the envelope. He leaned back in the chair and sighed.

"What'd it say Uncle Jet?" Ed asked eager to know why her father had left all of a sudden.

"Well, Ed, it looks as if you'll be staying here until your father gets back from his business trip." Ed's eyes lit up

"Yay!" Ed jumped out of her seat and bounced up and down. "Business trip means Papa will bring back souvenirs for Ed." Jet smiled at his niece. She hadn't changed one bit.

"So how have you been?"

"Ed's been same as always. Ed and Ein sell tomatoes in the market sometimes. It's really fun."

"So what's the deal with you and Faye?"

"Faye stole Ed's tomatoes!" 

"No she didn't. She'd enough money to buy all your tomatoes. She had no reason to steal."

"…."

"Fine, go check her out then if you don't believe me."    

"Can Ed really?! Yippee!!" Ed jumped six feet in the air.

"Oh, and tell Spike dinner's ready."

"Okies!" She put Ein on her head and ran out of the room.

~*~*~*~

Spike continued to stare at her neck. The longer he looked the harder it was for him to control himself.

_"Take her now"_ said a little voice.

"No, she's unconscience for crying out loud. It's just too easy"

_"She won't feel a thing. Isn't that what you wanted, not to hurt people?"_

"Yes, but I won't have her like this."

_"But you must have her! Take her now!"_

Spike held his head in his hands trying to block out the voice. He became sweaty in an effort to control himself but he couldn't. The beast was taking over. Fangs became visible as an evil smile graced Spike's face. His mouth was hovering over her neck, open and ready to strike.

"Hey Spike person, dinner's ready!!!" Ed sang happily and Ein barked as they neared the living room.

Spike quickly snapped out of the trance he was in pulling himself away from Faye's neck. He was breathing hard and his fangs vanished. 'I almost did it.' He thought to himself 'Thank God Ed came or else I really would have'

Ed came in at full speed. "Spike person, dinner's ready!!!"

"Thanks Ed. I'll be right there" Spike looked at the sleeping Faye with sad eyes "I'm sorry Faye" he whispered and gently stroked Faye's cheek and kissed it softly. He wasn't sure why he kissed her but it just seemed right. Then he got up and walked out of the room leaving Ed alone with Faye. Smiling mischievously Ed silently crept over to the couch and looked at her target. 

Ed then sat on Faye's stomach and burped in her face to make sure that she was really asleep. Then she put on her visor and pressed her finger against Faye's forehead.

"It is time, it is time so let me read your mind." Ed sang in an eerie voice. An orange light emitted from the tip of her finger and went straight into Faye's head. Images then appeared on the visor and Ed practically searched through Faye's mind.

"Oooooooooo..." Ed said as she looked through some of Faye's thoughts. It'd been a while since she'd been brain surfing and boy was it fun. She smiled widely as she finally found what she was looking for and then played the memory back. Meanwhile Ein sat on the ground looking up at Ed curiously. Ed then decided to look at something else.

"Mmm… I wonder what Faye-Faye is thinking about right now?" Ed smiled as she read Faye's present thought. As she was doing this her visor went blank. Ed frowned "Oh no, Ed ran out of energy." 

As if on queue Faye's eyes moved a bit and her brows knitted together. Ed took off her visor and looked down at Faye as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ouch, man my head hurts" she said rubbing the spot where Ed's finger was. "Feels like someone drilled a hole in my brain." Faye finally opened her eyes and saw a pair of amber eyes staring back into hers. "Damnit kid, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Faye-Faye didn't steal Ed's tomatoes. Edward knows now."

"Huh?" Faye sat up looking a bit confused.

"Ed can read minds." ^_^

"O…k…then. Now I definitely need some water." 

"Okies." Ed looked at the glass of water on the table and concentrated on it. The glass floated off the table and went straight into Faye's hand. Faye's eyes were practically popping out of her head and her mouth was wide open and ready to catch flies. She was speechless.

"How on earth-...Is that even-…where'd you-…Are you even human?"

Ed scratched her head for a second and had a thoughtful look on her face. "Well only a third of Ed is human."

"What else **are** you?!"

"Well mama was a werewolf and papa's a vampire."

"Jet's related to vampires?!"

"Yup, didn't Faye-Faye know? Jet-person is one after all."

"What?!... Jet's a vampire!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ End Of Chapter ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So what do you think? I'm pretty proud of this chapter. It was pretty cool. Sorry again for the wait. I seriously have to try to write faster. Chapter 6 should be interesting so please continue to read this story. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I really want to know what you think and if you have any questions I'd be more than happy to answer them ^_^.


	6. Voices

Hey guys, I'm finally posting chapter 6. Sorry for being so lateL. I've been a bad authoress. And thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them. They really help to motivate me so please don't stop reviewing. Anyway, enjoy the chappie ^_^.

 Chapter 6

Spike walked into the room with a bowl of stew on a tray. Ed had told him Faye was awake so he figured she'd be hungry. He put the tray on the little table before her and sat down.

"Hey Faye, I see you're finally up"

"…" Faye folded her arms and looked at the television screen with a blank expression on her face. 

"Well I thought you would be hungry so I brought you some stew." Faye sighed and changed the channel. 

"No thanks."

"What?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry"

"Are you sure Faye? This stuff is pretty good you know"

"Yeah, I'm aware of that. I did make it you know" she said flicking through the channels. "You can have it."   

"Are you sure?" Spike said. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Faye…Faye Valentine… was giving away food.

"Yeah, I'm sure." She said finally turning off the television. She got up from the couch and started walking out of the room. "I'm going to take a shower ok."

"Ok." Spike said. Something was definitely wrong with her. Maybe she was still upset about the whole Ein thing.

"Look Faye, I'm really sorry about Ein."

"Yeah, it's ok" she said just as she walked out of the room.

Spike continued to stare at the spot where she stood just moments before then at the bowl before him and sighed then started eating. _'I'm not even hungry' he thought __'well not for this at least.' Very soon he was finished and heading out the door. _'Time to get that lousy bounty.'__

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Faye slowly made her way down the hallway. "Ouch" she said rubbing her forehead. It still hurt. _'Time for some serious aromatherapy'_ she thought as she opened the bathroom door. Suddenly Ed and Ein came running out of the bathroom and down the hallway leaving a trail of toilet paper behind them. 

"What the hell?" Faye said as she watched them. She then turned and looked into the bathroom. "EDWARD!!!!" she screamed. Faye was up to her knees in toilet paper. The walls and toilet seat were decorated with toothpaste in the shape of a big smiley face and all her shampoos, conditioners, shower gels, bath salts and oils were squirted all over the walls and ceiling. And there hanging from the shower head were some of Faye's black lace underwear and some bras at the side of the tub beautifully displayed for all to see. Faye's face was red with anger when she saw this and ran down the hallway after Ed and Ein. She chased them all the way to the rotary part of the ship then stopped. Nothing… where'd they go? She then looked up and saw Ed looking down at her grinning widely. She jumped down and laughed. Faye then grabbed her by her shirt collar.

"I may be human but I'm pretty sure I can still kill you" she said angrily.

"Hehe…that was fun," she said happily. "But Faye Faye's too slow." She wined. Ein barked in agreement.

"Ed…" Faye said getting really annoyed.

"Yes Faye Faye" 

"What the hell did you do to the bathroom?!"

"Ed and Ein decorated it. Isn't it great Faye Faye?"

"…No Ed actually it isn't"

"Why? Doesn't Faye Faye like it?" Ed asked frowning

"No Ed and I don't think uncle Jet will like it either" Faye said as she led Ed back up to the bathroom. "So you be a good girl and clean it up"

Ed whined. "….ok Faye-Faye." She said giving up. As they walked in silence Faye inwardly praised herself on persuading the crazy dog girl to actually do what she told her.

Then all of a sudden a voice came from bathroom. It was Jet "What the?!" he yelled. 

"Uh oh" Ed said stopping in her tracks. "Uncle Jet's mad at Edward now." She was shaking all over.

"What the hell happened to my bathroom!?" Jet shouted

Ed then broke free from Faye's grasp and ran in the other direction. "Bye Faye-Faye"

"What?!" Faye screamed. "Why you little…" She said clenching her fists 'Well if she's not going to say something then I will' Faye thought 

~*~ Later that day

Faye grumbled to herself as she scrubbed the toothpaste off the sink. "'I don't care who did I' he says 'just get all this carp out of my bathroom' he says." She said mimicking Jet. "And all I asked for was a little aromatherapy and look at me. Just look at me! I'm scrubbing toothpaste off the damn sink! There isn't even a mirror in here." Faye said anger evident in her voice. "Why can't I have a normal life like everybody else? Instead, I'm stranded on a ship with a va-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard the door.

"Hey" Spike said sticking his head in through the doorway "what's all the commotion?"

"What commotion?"

"I heard voices in here" he said stepping in the bathroom and looking around. Faye gave him a confused look. 

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Faye. Don't tell me you were talking to yourself all this time."

Faye laughed nervously "Well uh… I guess I was… but you can't blame me for being upset about this whole thing" she said gesturing to the room. "It's not my fault you know"

"I know Faye." 

"You weren't even here"

"I didn't have to be here to know that Faye"

"Tell that to Jet" Faye said miserably.

"Don't worry, I'll make it up to you" he said sincerely. Faye gazed deep into his eyes and smiled.

"Thanks" she said and he smiled back at her in return. At that moment Faye could've sworn that time had stopped when he smiled. Then he spoke…

"Oh by the way Faye" he said as he walked out the room. "Nice panties" Faye's face turned red with both anger and embarrassment. Damn that man.

~*~*~

Spike walked down to his room whistling a tune. 'Well spike' he thought to himself 'time for a well deserved nap.' That bounty was pretty tricky but he nailed him pretty good. Well, he'd be embarrassed if he didn't. Especially for his type. Spike walked into his room, threw his jacket down on a chair and plopped onto his bed. "Ow!" he said suddenly as he felt a stinging sensation in his leg. He rolled over and took a rose out of his pocket carefully so that none of the thorns would stick him again. He had picked it up sometime while he was out. It was pretty crushed but still in tact. But its condition wasn't important. He never intended to give it to Faye anyway. It just reminded him of something or someone rather.

"Julia…" he knew she wasn't dead and he wanted to find her so badly.

_'Spike…' said a soft voice. Spike's head suddenly jerked up as he quickly scanned the room. _

Nothing…

He laid back down again still looking at the rose. "I must have been hearing things'

_'Spike!' the voice said again sounding distressed and in extreme pain._

 Spike looked again.

Nothing…

_'Why didn't you look for me?!' the voice wailed. "Why?!"_

 Spike, for a moment, froze on the bed. His eyes filled with horror. The voice sent chills down his spine and frightenly enough he knew who it was…it was her. Spike then looked down at the rose in his hand and it started to bleed and soon blood was streaming down his fingers as they shook uncontrollably. He quickly threw the rose on the ground and wiped the blood off his fingers.

"Julia." He said sadly in a quiet voice, his heart racing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok guys…you can now officially kill me for not updating when I'm supposed toL. Sorry this chapter wasn't very exciting. I just needed something to fill in the space. I can't afford to let things happen too quickly now can I? Everything has to flow and go according to plan. Why am I telling you guys all of this? :S Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'll understand if you want to flame me for this chapter being so late and for the lack of excitement but I'm pretty sure chapter 7 will be more exciting.

Jan ne ^_^.


	7. A New Bounty

Hey guys, here's chapter 7. I really put some effort into this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.  And PLEASE don't forget to REVIEW.

Chapter 7

In the kitchen Spike was rummaging around in the cupboards and refrigerator for several food items while whistling a song. 

"Huh?" said Ed who had just stuck her head through the kitchen door. "What is lunkhead doing in the kitchen?"

"Well Ed, this is what we call cooking" Spike said as he got his frying pan ready. "And don't call me lunkhead" he said gritting his teeth.

"Ok lunkhead" Ed said grinning happily then continued walking past the kitchen. Spike groaned.

"Kids" he said shaking his head as he put the pieces of chicken into the heated frying pan. He looked in the cookbook 'let chicken fry for 5 mins on each side or until it gets a nice golden brown colour.' Well that doesn't sound hard" he said to himself "I told Jet that I could do this but he just wouldn't believe me."

 "I still don't believe you Spike" Jet said stepping into the kitchen. 

"Oh come on, a little support please?"

"Yup," Jet said looking at the chicken in the frying pan. "This won't even last an hour of your cooking"

"Take that back" Spike said his face red with anger. 

"No way." Jet said laughing. "I bet you 500 woolongs it won't last very long in your hands"

"That's chump change Jet." Spike said watching the chicken fry.  

"Well that's all I can afford to loose." Jet replied.

"Well then it's a deal" Spike said with a lopsided smile on his face. "I'm broke too."

Jet laughed as he made his way out the kitchen door. "This is the easiest 500 woolongs I've ever made." he said to himself.

"I heard that." Spike said between gritted teeth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye sighed contentedly as she relaxed in the tub. "Finally..." she breathed taking in the sweet scents of lavender. "Sweet aromatherapy…" She slowly leaned back in the tub and closed her eyes for a moment letting the sweet smell of lavender relax her. She then took up her book and continued to read the story. She really didn't care for the story. It was just another cliché story that she had read a million times before. How boring, but and times like these it served a purpose which was basically to keep her awake.  It was one of those romance novels that gave some women hope that someone was truly out there for them. Although she found this book boring, it was way better than the last one. The whole medieval thing, as she found out, was not her style. She preferred the more modern romances where the girl would meet some wonderful guy that would take good care of her and give her the security that she needed. But as usual Faye would never admit to this and at the same time it was what she saw in Spike. Faye yawned a bit as she put down the book.

"I better get out before I fall asleep." She said wearily as she got out of the tub.

"FAYE FAYE!!!" Ed screamed as she burst into the bathroom at full force. Faye practically jumped out of her skin at the sound of the crazy child's voice.

"ED!!!" Faye screamed back as she hastily grabbed her towel and covered her naked skin. "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING IN HERE!!"

"Edward has information." Ed said in a sing song voice followed by a bark from Ein.

"What information could be so important for you to come in here like that?!"

"Its lunkhead"

"What about lunkhead?" Faye asked looking a little concerned.

"Lunkhead is making dinner for Faye Faye to make her feel better. I heard Uncle Jet talking about it"

"…" Faye looked at Ed for a moment before she burst into laughter. That was the craziest thing she'd every heard. Spike cooking. Maybe next Ed would tell her that the Bebop would explode in 5 seconds if she didn't pick her nose. She laughed so hard that she started to cry almost forgetting her embarrassment of the possibility that the kid had probably seen her naked just moments before. "You've got to be kidding me Ed" she said trying to control her laughter.

'It's true. Ed saw it with Ed's own eyes"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike put the chicken in the oven and closed it then sighed as he wiped the few beads of sweat off his forehead

"Ok, well all I have to do now is take out the chicken in 20 minutes." He said to himself "This cooking thing isn't so bad after all"

"SPIKE!!" Jet shouted from the living room. 

Spike quickly went to the living room where Jet was sitting down watching Big Shot. The guy they were featuring today was an unidentified male. He was wanted for the kidnapping of Ryan Black, the current protector of the stones of power that could only be used by the person who the stone chooses to be its owner. The maid at the hotel that Mr. Black was staying at said that she had heard 2 people arguing in Mr. Black's room but when she opened the door the only thing she saw was an open window. Jet turned off the television when they had finished talking about the details of the bounty. After that they were very silent. Spike was the first to speak.

"Isn't Ryan your brother Jet?" Spike asked.

"Yeah… he told me he was sensing some trouble in his letter but I never thought something like this would happen." He said concern evident in his voice.

"So Ed didn't just come here because she missed you then?"

"Yes, Ryan thought it would be best if she stayed with us."

"So we're going after this guy then?"

"Damn right" Jet said smiling "We're gonna kill that guy and save my brother" 

"His kidnapper has to be a vampire then if he cannot be identified and a pretty strong one too if he could catch your brother"

"Yeah I know" Jet said his expression was suddenly serious again. "And he has to have some knowledge of the stones of power and maybe even some inside help to find the location of my brother anyway. Finding my brother is like finding a needle in a haystack. You could probably just call him a John Doe."

"So who could it possibly be?" Spike said scratching his head.

"Hmm…" Jet said trying to think of a possible suspect who could have known about the stones. "Maybe we need to check out the scene of the abduction before we try to guess."

"So what do we tell Ed in the mean time?" 

"Honestly Spike, I have no idea what we're gonna tell her"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Faye walked to her room giggling all the way. She couldn't believe that Spike was cooking dinner for her. _'Does he even know how to cook?' Faye thought to herself as she put on her white shorts and grey shirt. Maybe Ed really was playing a trick on her. She could never imagine Spike ever doing something like that for her. It almost seemed too good to be true. Maybe he was like that nice, handsome and romantic guy in her book or maybe he just felt like doing something different. Whatever the reason was, Faye was really excited. No one had ever done something like this for her before. Even is it didn't taste good, it's the thought that counts._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the living room Spike and Jet were still talking about the abduction of his Jet's brother Jake. They still could not figure out why someone or something would want to abduct Jake or how they even found him in the first place. One thing was certain though. It had something to do with the stones of power. Just then Faye walked in with a towel over her shoulders drying her purple locks. 

"What's up with you guys?" Faye asked noticing the serious expressions on their faces.

"New bounty" Spike answered. "We'll fill you in on it when we have some solid info."

"Ok" Faye said "Anyway Spike, Ed told me about you making me dinner and I just wanted to say thanks." She said kissing him on the cheek.

"Huh? What food--" Spike's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Oh my god!! THE CHICKEN!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End of Chapter~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok guy, what do you think? I know it was a little short and well overdue, but hey cut me some slack I'm going for honor student this year (doubt I'll make it though : P)if you see that I'm taking way too long to update please feel free to ANNOY ME!! Please don't stop reading this fic. It'll start to get really cool really soon. PLEASE REVIEW!!! And remember; feel free to ask me any questions about the fic.

Ja ne  ^_^.


	8. Return From the Past

Chapter 8

"It's a pleasure doing business with you" Jet said smiling. "And it almost made it too huh Spike?" he said as he started to count his money.

"Oh shut up Jet." Spike said with his face in his hands "this is so embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it Spike. It lasted pretty long for someone who'd never cooked before."

"But still… that was my mom's recipe."

"Well you can try it again some other time Spike." Faye said trying to comfort him

"I don't think there will be a next time" Spike said heading to his room. He quickly changed his clothes, plopped onto his bed and fell asleep.

Dream

_It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were singing their sweet songs of love. Spike was smiling happily at all this as he sat on a bench in the middle of the park. _

"_Beautiful day isn't it" said the young blonde as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_Not as beautiful as you" he answered as he looked at her grinning_

"_Oh whatever Spike" she said turning away from him_

"_You're blushing" he said in a sing song voice._

"_Oh stop it Spike." She said hiding her face. "We're in public" he pulled her closer to him._

"_Julie, why are you acting like this all of a sudden? I always say that when you ask me that question."_

"_I don't know" she answered in a more serious tone. "It's just that with all this stuff that's been going on I… I'm just getting a little scared. The vampires and the werewolves I…I just don't think they'll ever work things out._

"_Don't worry about that Julie" he told her reassuringly. "I'm sure they'll make some kind of compromise._

"_But what if they don't Spike?" she said looking up at him. "What if you lose your queen? What if I lose you?"_

"_Julia I'm not going anywhere. Even if there is a war it won't be the first that I'm going to take part in. You know how my dad is._

"_I know and that's why I'm scared Spike. I want to share a life with you"_

"_Then let's get married Julia." Spike said pulling a diamond ring from his pocket_

"_I…I can't Spike. My family wouldn't approve of me marrying a guy that was half vampire." She said sadly. "Besides, your mom hates me…"_

End Of Dream

Spike opened his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he said to himself. "I don't understand why this is all coming back now after all this time." Spike was confused. Even after he had left his hometown she still wouldn't go away. Just then Spike noticed that there was someone sitting in the chair in front of his bed. It was Faye.

"Hey sleepy head" she said smiling at him.

Spike jumped a little. "You were there all this time!?"

"You look surprised" Faye replied looking as if she was gonna burst out laughing any time soon. Spike looked at her. The expression on her face was just so cute that he totally relaxed. It seemed as if she didn't hear a thing had he had said to himself just moments before.

"Well yeah it's not everyday that a guy wakes up to find a beautiful woman sitting at the foot of his bed, you know" he said, sitting up now so that he could see her better

"I know" she answered as she climbed into the bed and snuggled up beside him. "That's why I did It." Spike pulled her closer to him. She felt so warm against him that he just wanted to hold her tightly to him for as long as he could. He was getting cold now. Just like jet. He could feel it. He yearned for the life in her. As he looked into her eyes he saw such love and happiness that he knew that he would never be able to do what he had to. He kissed her mouth and she kissed him back. Thus the duel of tongues began. Faye had never been more in love than at this moment and all the problems before just melted away. She could feel his hands all over her. His hands were slowly moving up her silky thighs. She pulled away. This is not what she come in here for.

"Spike we can't do this now." She said trying to catch her breath.

"And why is that?" Spike said. He was totally confused.

"We've got work to do" and with that she got up from beside him. "Jet said he got a tip about the bounty from an old friend and he wants us to check it out"

"Now?" Spike asked

"Yes sleepy head" Faye answered getting up off the bed "we need the money so I suggest you get up right now" having said that she pulled the covers off him

"Ahhh" Spike screamed as he rolled off the bed and onto the floor. Faye blushed and looked away. "Don't do that!!" she heard him shout giving her the sudden urge to giggle.

"Sorry Spike I didn't know you…"

"…sometimes sleep in the nude" Spike finished "well now you know" having said that he got up and looked at her.

"Nice equipment" she said grinning.

"Yeah I know" he said with a sly grin on his face. Then he grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom.

Downtown

"So this guy's supposed to help us out" Spike said looking at the picture.

"Yeah, Jet said it was one of his old friends" Faye answered stopping at a little building.

"This is the place?"

"Yup, wait here"

"Why can't I come too" Spike said pretending to be sad

"Well because his friend is just expecting me. Jet told me to drag you along just incase something happens."

"I feel so loved" he said sarcastically.

"It won't take long. I'll be right back" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Spike sighed as he leaned against the building. _"I hate waiting"_ he said to himself. He put on his sunglasses and studied hiss surroundings. Just then a pretty blonde brushed past him leaving a vanilla scent behind her. _"Julia!" _Spike's eyes widened with disbelief

"Julia?" he said in shock "is that you?"

The blonde turned around and it was her. She was smiling at him and looked as though she would burst into tears at any moment. "Spike" she said as they embraced. "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" he whispered back. Spike pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "Julia there's just so much I need to tell you… so much that I have to say"

"I know Spike but I have to go now" she said taking a little piece of paper put of her pocket and placing it in his hand. That's my address, come see me tomorrow night after ten." She then quickly kissed him on his cheek and hurried down the street.

End of Chapter


End file.
